


Day 6: Meeting The Family

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pete POV, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Pete meets his boyfriends family for the first time when the couple stay with them for Christmas.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502447
Kudos: 2





	Day 6: Meeting The Family

The ding of the seat belt sign went off as the plane came into land at Chicago O'Hare international airport. The tight knotting sensation in my gut increased the closer we got to the ground. _W_ _hat if I completely mess this up?_ "Hey. It's gonna be okay." Patrick said noticing my nerves. "They're gonna love you!" He squeezed my hand gently and I smiled gratefully.

So what am I doing that I'm so nervous about? I'm flying all the way to Chicago from California to spend Christmas with my boyfriend's family who I've never met before. Nervous doesn't even begin to cover it. 

It took us an hour to get through customs since it was so busy with holiday flyers and then another twenty minutes for our suitcases to make their way around the baggage carousel before we even attempted to make our way through the wall of people waiting for family members.

Patrick pulled me through the sea of hugs and rejoicing to were a couple of women stood waiting nearer to the door. One was a bit older, I'd guess mid-fifties, with brown hair that was starting to grey at the roots and the second was younger than Patrick with blonde hair and she was holding a young baby. 

They both broke out in huge grins when they saw us and the second we got close enough they pulled us into a giant hug. I felt my nerves ease a little as I was released, hugs are always a good sign I decided. "Mom, Meg this is Pete. Pete this is my sister Megan and my mom, Patricia. And this." He said putting on a cutesy voice and tickling the small boy who was wriggling in his mother's arms. "Is baby Joey." I smiled as Patrick lit up around his young nephew, he was always good with kids. I, on the other hand, was useless. "How old is he?" I asked purely because it sounded like an appropriate question. "Eight months." She replied.

We made our way to the car and despite my offer to help load the luggage I was declined as a guest and left to sit in the back whilst everyone else struggled with our stuff. Once the trunk was full Patricia drove off.

I sat quietly whilst the others chatted easily and mindlessly, catching up with the things they'd missed. My nerves grew stronger the closer we got to his family home, I don't know why I was so nervous but the thought of meeting his dad just seemed daunting. He squeezed my hand again gently and I realised neither of us had actually let go since touching down. We'd gotten quite a few dirty looks in the airport, you'd think we were performing X-rated porn the way they were behaving. Normally I would have said something but I had bigger things to worry about today so I just ignored all the homophobes.

I tuned back into the conversation going on around me at the mention of more family members I'd possibly have to meet. "So is Kevin going to be here?" Patrick asked. Patricia glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Unfortunately not. He's at the wife's parents for the Christmas week and then they're coming to us for New Year."  
"That's a shame." He didn't sound too bothered.

"So Pete what is it you do?" Patricia asked as a way of bringing me into the conversation  
"I own a local music store." She seemed genuinely impressed.  
"Ooh, a good head for business then?" I shrugged.  
"I guess."  
"He owns his own clothing company too." Patrick added causing me to blush furiously.  
"Well now, that is impressive!" The conversation flow seemed to ease significantly after that and I decided I definitely liked Patricia.

We pulled up outside the house and my nerves which I had all but forgotten returned with a vengeance. I managed to persuade them to let me take my own suitcase this time however did not get further than the front door.

It opened as we made our way up the path to the porch, "Patrick!" A greying man smiled as he stood in the doorway in a chefs apron. They hugged briefly before I was pulled in for one of my own. "So you must be Pete. It's good to finally meet you, we've heard so much." I chuckled as Patrick blushed slightly. "It's good to meet you too sir." He laughed too.  
"Please, call me David. Patricia!" He called to his wife as she locked the car. "What are you doing leaving our guests to handle their own luggage?" She shook her head at him, smiling. "They insisted!" She shrugged.  
"Well, we'll have none of that now." He took both our suitcases off of us before heading into the house.

He took our luggage up to the bedroom before leaving us to unpack. The room was a pale blue with a desk, a bedside table a double bed and a closet all made out of wood. The bed covers were black. Patrick sat down on the bed and glanced around. "It hasn't changed all that much since I moved out. The posters are gone and the wall colours changed..." He shrugged, so this was his old room. I noticed a set of bedding and a deflated air mattress folded up at the end of the bed. "Are we supposed to use those?" I asked sitting down next to him, he shrugged.  
"I think they're there just in case."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, he rested his head on my shoulder and sat playing with my fingers. "So how you hanging in there so far?" I smiled.  
"I'm good; everyone's been very welcoming so far." He sighed in contentment.  
"I told you they'd love you." He lent up and kissed my jaw before I turned slightly connecting our lips. It started off soft but quickly grew heated; I was pushed back against the bed as Patrick straddled me. We made out for a few minutes before I remembered his family were down stares probably wondering where we'd gotten to. "We should probably head back downstairs." I mumbled against his lips, slightly breathless. He groaned but got off and straightened before pulling me to my feet.

We headed back down to find Megan in the living room. They'd made us both coffees which were sitting on the window ledge. I took mine gratefully before sitting in one of the free armchairs, instead of taking the other Patrick sat on my lap, my free arm slipped around his waist for support. Megan chuckled softly. "Get a little lost did we?" I took a sip of coffee from the giant mug to hide my blush. "Just showing him around." Patrick said innocently. "Oh of course." She giggled, shaking her head slightly.

Joey was now fast asleep in her arms, apparently car journeys were tiring things. I yawned inadvertently as the weight of our flight started to fully hit me. "How was the flight?" She asked.  
"Long." I said making her smile. "Didn't help that I had some squealing kid kicking the back of my seat through most of it."  
"Oh, the joys." She shook her head in sympathy. A loud squeak came from the kitchen followed by a bang and giggling. I raised my eyebrow as Patrick shook his head. "They're cooking again." _E_ _rm, what?_ He noticed my confusion. "Every year at Christmas they cook together instead of taking turns, things usually turn... Interesting." The look on his face told me that it was the same kind of interesting as our previous activities upstairs. Yeah, I could see how that would be awkward.

The evening passed by pleasantly as we all got to know each other a bit. We eventually ate around two hours later than expected due to the lack of concentration in the kitchen but the meal still tasted great, and there was even dessert. His family found great pleasure in telling embarrassing childhood stories about him and Patricia was close to getting the photo albums out a few times. Even when Joey woke up it was fine, he was a pretty cheerful child, giggling and smiling, he didn't even cry!

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Patrick curled up at my side in the double bed, it was more cramped than I was used to but I wasn't complaining. It gave me an excuse to be close to him. He stirred and stretched, almost falling out of bed in the process. I grabbed a hold of him as he flailed chuckling slightly. "Careful." He shook his head.  
"I forgot how small the bed was." He grinned sheepishly as I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.  
"You just need to learn to embrace it." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around me meaning our chests were pressed completely together. He pressed his lips to mine softly as I rolled onto my back so that he was now on top of me.

A loud knock at the door interrupted us before things progressed any further. "Morning guys!" Megan called.  
"Morning." We chorused. We were met by the sound of retreating feet so we continued to make out for a little longer before the smell of bacon wafted up to us. Patrick grabbed his geek glasses before we made our way down the stair in our pyjamas. We sat at the kitchen table with coffee whilst David cooked a fry up and Megan fed Joey in his highchair. I felt bad about not doing anything but I got the feeling I wouldn't get far if I tried.

Patricia made her way down the stairs humming to herself. "Good morning all!" She made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee, kissing David's cheek on the way past. "Now boys, you don't need to worry about putting the bedding away every morning, no one goes in there so it won't be in the way." We exchanged a brief look.  
"It's no hassle Mom, you've got to let us do _something_ around here we'd feel terrible if we didn't help some way as we're gonna be here all week." _Ooooh good, save._ "Oh, nonsense honey! You are our guests, what kind of a host would we be if we had you cleaning and things!" She sat down next to me smiling. "You can always help look after Joey if you want something to do." Megan put in.  
"Well, that's hardly an issue!" Patrick cooed as he tickled the baby's chin making him giggle excitedly.

Turns out we ended up looking after Joey a lot as Megan was working right up until Christmas Eve. Patrick was amazing, he knew instantly what the problem was and fixed it without a fuss, even the nappy changing!

We sat watching Home Alone whilst he slept peacefully in Patrick's arms, I smiled at him and how amazing he was. "You wanna hold him?" He glanced up to me. "Uuuuhh...." He chuckled.  
"Come on, I'll show you." He directed me on how to hold my arms and about supporting the head and stuff before placing him in my arms. It actually wasn't too bad, it was quite easy. Well, when he was sleeping anyway. Maybe kids weren't so bad...

* * *

By Christmas Eve it was so relaxed we may as well have all known each other forever.

Patrick and I decided to take Joey out to the small park near the house. The air was crisp and chilly with heavy white clouds and I silently hoped for snow. It had been years since I'd seen a white Christmas, one of the few downsides to living in California. I picked him out of the stroller and he squealed with delight, for some reason the kid had taken a real shine to me. I placed him in the baby swing and pushed him gently causing more squeals.

I heard the familiar click of a camera and looked up to see Patrick putting his phone away. "No one will ever believe this." He chuckled. I shook my head, out of all our friends it was kind of a given that I was the least fatherly, I was more of a kid than most kids these days. Patrick, on the other hand, was clearly going to be an amazing dad one day.

"Do you plan on having kids one day?" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Small problem there Pete." I rolled my eye.  
"You know what I mean." He shrugged.  
"I guess, I mean it's not something I've really given much thought too. Why? You getting all broody or something?" I chuckled.  
"No chance, you're just always so good with kids I guess I just wondered if you planned on some of your own." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Maybe when the time's right we can make that decision together." He kissed me softly.

At that moment Joey made one of his gurgling noises that meant he wanted formula. Patrick quickly retrieved it from the stroller as I pulled him from the swing. Patrick held the bottle to him and he took it easily, he placed his hands onto it and gripped tightly. He wasn't quite strong enough to support it on his own yet but he was nearly there.

Small snowflakes started to fall as the temperature dropped. Joey was fascinated by the small white flakes. I looked up at the sky feeling the cold flakes falling onto my faces. "We better get you home before you catch a cold and your mommy decides to kill us." He told Joey. _Yeah, probably a good idea_.

Joey wasn't really old enough to understand the whole Santa thing yet so we didn't have to worry about putting out milk and cookies which was kind of a shame. That was always one of my favourite bits about Christmas as a kid. That and presents of course. And the food, okay I just love Christmas okay?

Patrick was already in bed when I made my way in from the bathroom, tripping over the airbed on the way over. Again. We'd blown it up and chucked the bedding onto it to keep Patricia happy, she hadn't said anything since but she did make it every day so she was clearly oblivious. _Bless._

I slipped in next to him and he pulled me straight in for a kiss. He straddled my hips and the kissing quickly grew heated. His hand either side of my head whilst mine made their way to his hips. He ground up against me and the bed creaked slightly in protest. "Is this such a good idea?" My higher reasoning somehow managed to ask, fighting through the desperate want that had taken over the rest of my body. He chuckled against my lips. "Probably not, I think we can be forgiven though considering it's Christmas Eve." _Well, when you put it that way...._

It turns out keeping quiet is super difficult when you're dying from pleasure. We kept our lips connected for most of it to try and keep the noise to a minimum. It worked to a certain extent I guess. "Christ Trick." I mumbled as he pounded hard into my prostate "I'm so close." It didn't take long for me to spill over my stomach, biting down on his lip in the process which made him cry out slightly. He pulled out and I quickly set to work running my hand up and down his shaft for the last few pumps before he came all over my fingers, his head buried in my neck to muffle his moans of pleasure. I slept well that night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Patrick practically on top of me where he'd fidgeted in his sleep. My sleepy angel. I soon got bored of being the only one awake and started to kiss down Patrick's neck. He smiled slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up, I started to suck on his soft spot, gently at first but slowly getting harder and harder until a small moan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open. I grinned and kissed his lips. "Morning angel." His hand found its way to his neck where it covered the dark purpling hickey that stood out against his pale skin.  
"What was that for?" He mumbled, still half asleep. I shrugged  
"Merry Christmas." He chuckled and kissed me gently.  
"I love you." I grinned and kissed him sweetly, I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth but before things could progress further the door opened and a squeal of joy caused us to pull away.

A very tired looking Megan stood in the doorway with major bedhead in leopard print pyjamas, holding a bright-eyed, wriggly baby who seemed already over-excited and I'm pretty sure he hadn't had any presents or anything yet. She smirked at us before walking over and sitting on the bed as Patrick put on his glasses. "Someone woke up super early and just couldn't wait to see his favourite uncle." Joey sat on Patrick's lap and pulled his glasses off his face and started to gum the arm. Megan poked the air bed with her toe "I don't know why Mom thought you'd actually bother to use this." She shook her head with a smile. "Whatever keeps her happy I guess." She looked up and her eyes zeroed in on Patrick's neck. "She will freak out on the pair of you if she sees that though."

Patrick blushed a dark shade of red as I chuckled. "She never had to deal with these things whilst Patrick was a teen so she's kinda going overboard on it now." She grinned.  
"Oh shush!" Patrick cried blushing impossibly darker.  
"Daaaaw." I giggled as I gently pulled at his cheek earning me an elbow in the chest.

Patricia and David came in soon after to wish us all a merry Christmas. To say Patricia 'freaked out' was an understatement, she was _not_ impressed. The three of them headed downstairs for coffee leaving us with Joey however he soon got fidgety so we had to take him down, Patrick grabbed the bag of presents for everyone on the way past and I suddenly realised that I had no idea what it was that we'd got for everyone, I'd left it up to Patrick as he knew his family best.

"I'd just thought he was better than that." Patricia's voice floated out of the kitchen as we slowly made our way downstairs.  
"Oh come on! They're grown men, stop treating them like kids!" Okay, so they're definitely talking about us.  
"It's his first proper boyfriend, I think it's a bit fast to be up to that sought of thing." Patrick rolled his eyes beside me.  
"First of all they've been together for two years it's hardly fast, second of all Pete is _not_ Patrick's first boyfriend. The first serious one he's introduced you too, but not the first." Megan defended us.  
"Well I'm his mother, it's my job to look after him." Patricia argued.  
"Yes, that doesn't mean you have to treat him like a kid."  
"Well, I just don't want to see him get hurt." Megan chuckled.  
"I wouldn't worry about it Mom, there's very little chance of that happening." I smiled slightly at that. I knew I wouldn't _ever_ hurt Patrick but it was good to know other people could see that too.

Patrick clearly decided he'd had enough of eavesdropping as he entered the room. "You can stop talking about us now, we can hear." He put Joey in his chair before giving his mother a look. "I get you're concerned or whatever but if you've got a problem then talk to me about it, don't bitch behind my back." He was starting to get annoyed, to most people he'd seem pretty calm and collected but I could tell. I reached out and squeezed his hand gently, he looked to me and I gave him a 'chill it's okay' look and he took a deep breath and nodded before going to pour us both coffee. Megan smiled warmly at me whilst Patricia still seemed stunned at the little outburst.

At that moment my phone rang so I exited the room to talk in the other room. "Hey, honey!" It was Mom.  
"Hey Ma, merry Christmas." She chuckled.  
"How's it going? Making a good impression I hope." I smiled.  
"You and me both."

She'd already met Patrick. She'd decided to come and stay on a surprise visit, it wasn't long after Patrick had moved in and I'd kinda forgotten to mention it to her so it was a shock for both of them when he opened the door in his boxers to find this woman he'd never seen before asking for her son.

"I'm sure you're doing fine. If they don't like you then that's their problem, you don't need to change for anyone and Patrick's happy so it says more about them and their lack of support for their son than it does about you." I chuckled, typical Mom. "Now are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" She also lived in Chicago and we were staying with her over New Year.  
"Nah it's fine really. We'll get a taxi." She sighed.  
"If you're sure."

Patrick waved to catch my attention before mouthing 'tell her I say hi' I smiled at him "Patrick says "hi"." They'd gotten on instantly after the initial shock. "Give him a hug for me."  
"Will do. Listen I better go but I'll see you soon okay. Send everyone my love." I told her  
"I will honey. Love you."  
"Love you too."

I sat down next to Patrick before passing on Mom's hug "From Mom." He chuckled in my ear.  
"I'll be seeing her soon, couldn't she have waited?" I shrugged as I let go.  
"You know there'll be plenty more where that came from." I swear she loved Patrick more than me sometimes.

"Where abouts does your Mom live?" David asked.  
"The other side of the city."  
"Oh, you should have said! She could have come as well, then we could have all spent Christmas together!" Patricia said.  
"There's always next year." Patrick shrugged. I smiled. It always made me happy to know he saw a future in this. I knew I never wanted to let him go!

All the presents were exchanged in a sea of wrapping. It was funny to watch Joey who was more interested in the paper than what came inside it.

Patrick handed me a small wrapped box which I took carefully. I unwrapped it to find a necklace with half a heart on the end, it had his name etched onto it. I looked to him as he reached into his t-shirt to pull out a chain that I realised was the other half, with my own name etched onto it. I grinned as I gently pulled it out the box and fastened it around my neck. I'd seen them in a shop window like a million years ago and he'd called me a sap when I mentioned it. I'd completely forgotten about it.

I handed him his box which wasn't all that much bigger. He took it and opened it, when he saw what was in there he froze with wide eyes. It was a set of matching promise rings, the bands were silver with a black enamelled heart on them with our initials either side and _I'll love you for all eternity_ engraved on the inside.

He flung his arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss before whispering in my ear. "You can have the rest of your present later." I smiled as he slipped one of the rings onto my finger before putting on his own. "I love you." I declared kissing the end of his nose as a chorus of aww's sounded around us and I realised everyone had stopped to watch us. I felt my cheeks heat up as he chuckled next to me before snuggling into my side and resting his head on my shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Two days passed and we were loading our stuff into the trunk of the taxi. His family were pulling us into yet another hug and telling us to visit more often for what must have been the millionth time. I laughed as we finally managed to escape into the freedom of the taxi. I gave the taxi driver the address and he headed off.

"You better get used to all the hugs." I warned, my mother was like a hug ninja and she adored him so she was gonna hug him as much as possible. He grinned. "Don't worry I've prepared myself." He took my hand and entwined our fingers resting them in between us.

The cabby glanced at us in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Visiting family?" He asked.  
"Yeah, straight from one set of parents to the other." He chuckled.  
"Well good luck. I remember the first time I met my in-laws, to say it did not go well would be an understatement." I smiled before kissing Patrick's cheek.

I don't know why I'd been so nervous about meeting his parents, I mean they were great and everything but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I love this man and I am never letting him go, nothing will ever change that. I glanced at our matching rings and smiled. _For all eternity._


End file.
